


Trivia

by thefallfiles



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, but I'm not, i should feel ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: Stella Gibson and Dana Scully get competitive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the x-files + the fall crossover.  
> 1 of 2 chapters.

Stella slipped through the crowd and made her way towards the cherry wood bar. As she approached, a space opened up and she quickly sidled between two suits and leaning against the bar top. It felt good to be back in DC, surrounded by nameless, faceless people, their voices melting around her into a background pulse of thrumming white noise.

The type of beautiful, quiet chaos.

It calmed her.

She caught the bartender's eye and raised her index finger, indicating that she was ready to be served. He finished two martinis and placed them in front of two over-eager and blatantly underage customers before making his way over towards her.

“What will you have?” He asked, wiping the bar down.

Stella pursed her lips, fingers gently tapping against the wood. “Old Fashioned.”

When he returned with her drink, she murmured a non-committal thank you before making her way towards the lounge area, spotting one of the empty booths, Stella made a beeline for it. Once seated on the dark leather, she swirled the amber liquid with the small clear straw; the citrus rind floated obtrusively in the small proximity of it’s crystal prison.

For a long while Stella sat in the booth in silence, mulling over stringent facts and possible motives pertaining to the case she was currently working on. She knew that she shouldn’t attempt to psychoanalyse anything at the moment when her mind kept dipping into the recesses of the past.  She could feel it, gnawing on the edge of her subconscious, a heavy cloud of past cases threatening to dig it's icy cold fingers around her throat and submerge her in the horrors of the past, the air in her lungs turning to ice.

Instead, she cleared her throat and shook her head not allowing carefully bottled up emotions to get the better of her.

When Stella ordered her second drink she asked the waitress to keep them coming. She took a sip of the icy cold water that she’d set off to the side, on a mostly empty stomach she needed something to dilute and disperse the heavy liquor filling her stomach.

Stella looked up as a tumbler of whiskey was set in front of her, dark eyes met blue, the woman motioned to the empty side opposite her, she nodded once, giving her permission to join her.

“How was London?”

Long fingers played with the long stem of her martini glass, those same dexterous fingers that could slice open and stitch together with exquisite precision, Stella could watch those fingers work all day.

“Wet.” The blonde tilted her chin, surveying the younger woman.

The woman huffed a quiet laugh, russet strands crinkling against the collar of her blouse as she leaned forward, tucking a highlighted curl behind her ear. Stella’s cool blue eyes traced the bridge of her nose, down to the wide stretch of her mouth, the point of her chin sharp from the light fixture behind her.

“Yes, it is.” She agreed, a wry smile flickered across ruby lips.

Stella took a quick sip of the honey coloured liquid, closing her eyes and humming in contentment at the slight burn, the liquid sliding down her throat like velvet.

The blonde focused her attention on her tumbler, trying to decide figure out the best way to articulate a question, in order to get an honest answer from the woman sitting across from her. Brow furrowed, Stella already knew that asking her upfront was the best way to get the answer from her.

“Did McNaughton ask you to check up on me, Scully?”

Stella’s posture remained unaffected, relaxed, yet inside she was an exposed nerve ending. She watched the woman closely, looking for any indication that she was wavering. The redhead continued as though she hadn’t heard Stella’s words, reaching forward with nimble fingers to retrieve the pick from the glass, an olive sliding past red lips, leaving behind a lipstick stain in it’s place.

“Stella—”

“Dana.”

Scully held the pick in between two fingers, concerned eyes not wavering from icy cold blue. She acquiesced, settling the pick on a serviette to her left.

“I wanted to see how you’ve been...handing things.” She carefully chose her words.

But she didn’t answer the question.

Stella gnawed on her bottom lip, a fruitless attempt to stop the onslaught of hidden fears and worries that threatened to spit boiling water and scalding steam from her mouth . Scully could still see it hidden in the dark of her irises.

“McNaughton asked you to check up on me.”

It wasn’t a question this time.

Scully let out a quiet sigh, her fingers returning to play with the stem of the glass.

The next few hours passed quickly and it was getting late, Stella was finishing up her fourth drink— a few glasses of water in between were keeping her steady, although she was now starting to feel a little tipsy. Scully nursed her third to her chest, now sitting next to Stella on her side of the booth.

Stella had successfully side-stepped that tasteless conversation topic, not wanting to pick at the scab and expose anyone to that wound, the two women were now simply just enjoying their drinks in a comfortable silence.

“Have you ever been to a trivia night?”

The question hung in the air.

It was as though she had plucked the topic from a ‘ways to get to know your associate in 25 questions or less’. It hovered in the space between them.

Crossing her left leg across her right, Stella’s calf brushed against the younger woman’s leg. Glancing up underneath heavy lashes, she followed  Scully’s eye-line and it landed on: a cheap bordering on trashy-looking banner which was being hung up by the staff.

The corner of Stella’s lips flicked upwards in a small smirk. Surely she wasn’t going to challenge her to a game of trivia?

_Now on every Monday!_

Stella tucked that little nugget of information away for another time.

A murmur of quiet words beside her caused the blonde to focus her attention back on her present company.

“— _of what game?”_

Scully cast a sidelong glance at Stella, a small smile tugging at her lips in triumph when she made no move to answer the question, having only heard half of it. She continued, eyes wide in amusement, reading off of a heavily crumpled pamphlet that must of been set down some time during the night, probably when their drinks were being topped up.

Stella reached out and smoothed her thumb and index finger across the black and white paper, attempting to smooth out the creases so that she could read the small letters. She shifted closer towards the redhead to get a closer look at the random questions listed, this time her calf made more of firm impact against the other woman’s leg

“Oh,” Scully breathed, “This is a good one. What is the name for a protein that _acts as_ a biological catalyst?”

The blonde pressed closer to the redhead, who was still completely enraptured by the words in front of her, unaware of the warmth pressed against her side, so that when the word spilled across the bare skin of her neck, _“Enzyme,”_ against that one _sensitive_ spot, Scully felt a flush begin to spread across her chest.

Her breathing suddenly became very shallow, her lungs were not filling properly with each intake of breath. A function it’s been happy to do consistently up until this moment. _Traitor_ , she thought, her own body making it blatantly obvious that she was very much affected by one Stella Gibson.

“How many planets in our solar system have moons?”

Her head was spinning, she knew this but every time she listed the planets in her head she caught a waft of Stella’s perfume and her brain short-circuited. She swallowed hard.

“There’s— uh, Jupiter..of course and-” Scully let out a huff, wondering when logic suddenly decided to leave her side.

“Of course.” Stella murmured.

“And Venus doesn’t...doesn’t have a moon. So you- uh, you can take that out of the equation.”

Scully was starting to get her bearings, a pleased small smile cornering it’s way over her mouth.

And then a slim digit started to circle her knee, light touches tracing, dipping, sliding underneath the material that rested above her knee, flirting with the fabric. Stella wanted to trace and map every line, contour and sharp edge of her body, she wanted to leave finger marks on her hips and lipstick stains in-between her thighs.

Scully attempted to repress the shiver that rolled down her spine as Stella’s fingers paused just underneath the crease of her skirt, the redhead pointed her shoulders back to straighten her spine and feign nonchalance.

She wasn’t affected.

_She wasn’t._

She wasn’t imagining pressing her body down and against a bare thigh - warm and _wet_ and _throbbing_. Scully squeezed her thighs together, accidentally - and effectively trapping the tips of Stella’s fingers between her limbs.

She knew one thing for sure. She sure as hell wasn’t going to let the blonde beat her.

The game was on.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence fell between them as the car weaved in and out of busy DC traffic. The kind of excruciating silence that Scully knew she was just imagining, the wheels in her mind turning, the air layered thick with tension. Stella's knee bumped against hers when the car jerked to the right, turning a sharp corner. She was suddenly hyper-aware of the distance between their limbs, goose flesh spread across her arms and the pale expanse of her thighs.

The two women stumbled through the lobby together, Stella lightly touched the small of Scully's back against her coat when she led her through the automatic glass doors. Scully swore she could feel the ridges of Stella's fingers through the heavy fabric. Veering to the left to avoid the stairs (that was an accident waiting to happen) and instead, took an elevator ride with 2 other couples, palpable tension filling the air around them, thick as early morning fog.

Stella stood behind the younger woman, her back pressed to the cool surface of the elevator's wall, Scully inhaled a sharp breath when adroit fingers found their way into her coat pockets, Stella's index finger tracing the lining of the pockets before tugging her back slightly until her back made contact with Stella's front.

It was the longest 2 minutes she'd ever experienced.

Finally, _finally_ they entered Stella's hotel room.

Scully whimpered softly at the other woman's touch; heaving lashes fluttering closed when her head fell back against the hotel wall with a heavy _thud_ , Stella heard and looked up quickly, pausing her movements, eyes searching Scully's face in concern. The redhead opened her eyes, feeling Stella's worried gaze. She shook her head slightly, a small smile of reassurance flickered across her lips as she looked back down at her, she reached out and caressed platinum locks.

The small gesture was all Scully needed to communicate that it was fine. _She_ is fine.

After a beat, lissom fingertips started to brush across the back of Scully's calves, she tensed her muscle there, warm tension beginning to spread across her lower abdomen at Stella's gentle touch; fingers kneading, tracing the contours of the muscles there, painting free-form shapes with every delicate caress.

Stella rose to her feet, her hands itching to map out the edges of the other woman's body, fingertips trailing across every dip and curve. Scully felt out of control, her body an exposed nerve ending; reacting to every small brush of fingers- against the dip of her waist, the whisper of lips against the curve of her jaw. A rare, albeit not- unfamiliar feeling when she's within close proximity to one _Stella Gibson_.

Between her thighs her clit throbbed painfully as Stella tugged playfully at her hips, seducing the tight fabric of her pencil skirt, fingers sliding underneath the material and pulling it down the long line of her legs. The skirt landed with a flutter onto the polished wooden floors. Scully nudged the material off to the side with the edge of her shoe and Stella's hands returned to her ivory skin, one hand running up the back of Scully's leg, fingers dipping over the curve of her warm inner thigh.

Now on her knees, Stella knew that the hardwood floors were going to leave bruises. Oh, how she was looking forward to them. She leaned closer to the slightly quivering woman, red lips trailing across flushed skin, staining the edge of Scully's white lace panties, open-mouthed kisses trailing across her hip.

Scully pulls Stella up by the crook of her elbow until they are face to face, a breath of space between them, still wearing her heels, the younger woman was about the same height as the blonde. She was captivated by the sparkle swirling in the iris of her eyes, Scully craned her neck up slightly, brushing her nose against Stella's, her mouth gravitating towards her of it's own accord. A gentle brush of lips, a lover's caress. Scully brushed her tongue against the line of Stella's lips, she opened her mouth granting access to the sweet wine-tasting canvas of her mouth. Stella wrapped her arms around Scully's neck, tugging her closer, allowing her to deepen the kiss.

Scully's hands rested just above the dip of her waist, leading Stella- or rather being led by her, forward until the backs of the blonde's legs made sudden contact with the edge of the bed, toppling them both down onto the queen sized bed.

Stella huffed a shallow laugh having the air knocked out of her lungs from the sudden impact, her cheeks rosy as she observed the woman pressed to her. Realising that she was putting most of her body weight on the petite woman, Scully pulled backwards, creating more distance between them, palms face down on the white sheets. Stella's palm immediately caressed Scully's arm, her thumb tracing the point of her elbow.

The lamp cast a golden glow against the pale canvas of her body, bathing her in earthy tones, her red locks resting against the crook of her neck, a few strands falling in-between heavy lashes. Stella breathed her in and could feel her body lighten, the aromas of coconut and pineapple drifting in the air between them.

Stella attempted to erase the distance between them, leaning forward, her other hand resting on her shoulder. Hooking her foot around Scully's ankle, she canted her body and flipped them over in a well practised move effectively switching places. Her right knee resting in-between Scully's legs and the other resting grazing the outside of her thigh, she leaned forward, her index finger beginning to trace down the buttons of her wrinkled blouse.

"Okay…" Stella drew out the word, a small smirk playing on her lips, "For every right answer I'm going to give you a reward."

Her thigh pressed forward into the space between Scully's legs, rocking forward slightly, her thigh making contact against Scully's center. Her breath hitched. Nimble fingers tracing the edge of her peach blouse, dipping underneath the collar, her skin igniting at the soft touch. Scully couldn't help but grind her hips, her body crying out for _more._

"And for every wrong answer," Stella leaned closer, a palm face down just above Scully's shoulders, tendrils of hair brushing across her chest.

Her lips were a breath away from touching pale skin. "You get a punishment."

With those words, she pulled her thigh away from the crease of her legs, which _throbbed_ with want, and returned it to it's place outside her thigh, Stella craned her neck away from the shivering redhead, her eyes were dark with desire, mischief sparkling in her irises but she showed well-practised restraint, allowing Scully to make the next move.

Scully gently squeezed the back of Stella's hand assuring her with a gentle touch that she was fine, that this was okay.

"We'll start with an easy one. Who came up with the theories of General and Special relativity?"

Scully huffed a laugh, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Einstein."

Stella raised her chin, cocking her right eyebrow into a point as she surveyed the woman below her. She slowly began to unbutton Scully's top with one hand, sliding the slim disks through the holes with quick and dexterous precision.

"Mmhmm." She confirmed.

Stella teased her fingers slowly up Scully's now bare stomach and rested them between her lace-covered breasts for a moment, feeling the _thud thud thud_ of her heartbeat, before tracing her dancing digits over Scully's now delicately exposed neck. It took even more self-control not to press her lips against her favourite pulse point. Wanting to not only _feel_ but _hear_ the shiver, the staccato of her breath heavy breathing.

Placing her knee back down in the space between Scully's legs to gain a more steady balance, Stella made sure she didn't accidentally brush up against the younger woman. _Again._ A little accidental pleasure. Stella wasn't planning to let go of the reigns easily tonight.

"What planet in our solar system has the most oxygen?"

Scully rolled her eyes, "Are you even trying with these questions, Stella?"

The blonde regarded the woman underneath her, red hair splayed across her silk sheets, a faint blush beginning to spread across her chest, her sun-kissed cheeks flaming.

She looked ethereal.

"You didn't answer the question." Stella pressed.

"Us." She motioned between them, "Earth." She clarified.

Stella's lips spread into an endearing smile, her features softening, after a minute or two of quiet gazing she moved back returning to her task at hand. Her fingers mapping out the pale canvas of Scully's skin, short red nails raking down her stomach, down, down, down to the tops of her thighs.

"The psychological test of human emotions and personality, using inkblots, is formally known as _what?_ "

Scully was thoroughly distracted by Stella's fingers now drawing concentric circles across the apex of her thighs. She knew this one. _She knew it_. She let out a huff of frustration, sexual frustration to be more specific, and well, generalised frustration at herself because she couldn't answer the _goddamn question_ because Stella's fingers were teasing their way across her flushed skin.

"It's...uh."

"Mmm?"

"It consists of-" Scully swallowed thickly, her breath stuttering when Stella's fingers now ghosted the edge of her lace covered breasts. "5 cards are black and white— It's called...oh _god._ "

"Was that your answer?"

Stella's eyes were dancing in amusement.

Scully glared up at her, eyes narrowing. "You're not playing fair."

"Who says that I'm playing?"

A gentle squeeze to her breast and it was like a light-bulb lit up inside her head.

" _The Rorschach test!"_

A wry smile found it's way onto the older woman's lips before leaning back down to give Scully the reward that she was entitled to. Her mouth hovered over the valley between Scully's breasts, closing the distance and taking a lace-covered nipple into her mouth, laving the white fabric with her tongue.

Stella's slim digits hooked into the flimsy fabric and exposed Scully's other breast, a finger grazing her nipple, she convulsed, a ripple effect of arousal sweeping through her body.

Threading her fingers in platinum locks, she wondered what Stella would look like when she came, that though itself sent another shiver of arousal down her spine. Scully pulled Stella closer to her, craving her body against her own.

Stella was working on closing the distance between their bodies as well, straddling Scully's thigh when she tapped her hip, a wordless request from the woman below her. Stella's thumb traced the line of her jaw, Scully in turn arched her back slightly, rocking her pelvis forward in a quiet moan when she realized just how _wet_ Stella was against her.

Her hands framed Stella's jaw, her mouth immediately opening to grant access to her insistent pink tongue. She could taste the whiskey on Stella's tongue.

They continued for who knows how long, neither of them paying much attention to anything other than the gasps and moans pouring out of each other's swollen lips.

Stella pulled away, sweeping the mess of curls over her shoulder and proceeding lower. She was a woman on a mission.

Stella nudged aside the damp lace, the tips of her fingers rubbing over Scully's clit teasingly, unable to stop herself from touching her any longer, Scully bit back a moan at her slow and measured touch, she was _infuriating good_. But she needed more, and Stella knew that her knowing smirk was a tell in itself. With quick and deft fingers, Stella removed the lace and tossed them over her shoulder with that very same smirk, knowing exactly what she was doing to the trembling woman beneath her.

Scully twisted her body and canted her hips upwards again, her lips parted as little puffs of air came out of smudged lips. She could feel the heat of Stella's breath, warmth spreading across her lower abdomen.

When the tip Stella's tongue explored the edge of her labia with unhurried, measured strokes. Scully, at this very moment, was a wanton woman. She moaned loudly unable to help herself, the sound bubbling up out of her chest of it's own accord. It was as though flames were licking up her spine and she was only momentarily grounded when Stella's fingers dug into the crease of her hip, whitening from the slight pressure she applied there, spreading Scully's legs wider. Her nerve endings weren't just exposed anymore, they were on fire and Stella buried her pink tongue between Scully's folds, she didn't know if she was reciting the alphabet or the number for PI, all she knew was that she was drowning in pleasure, Stella's delicate tongue tracing thoroughly teasing her swollen clitoris.

Then a single finger, and then two found Scully's entrance and pressed inside, her inner walls immediately clenching down around her fingers. She briefly wondered if Stella's tongue was starting to cramp when the blonde increased the speed and pressure laving at her clit, her mouth starting to suck open-mouthed, the tip of her tongue darting enigmatic concentric figure-8's, her fingers sliding in deep, over, and _over_ until she felt her muscles clench. Scully could feel the tension in her body building up higher, and _higher, and higher_ until—

"Oh- fuck!"

What a dirty mouth.

* * *

The soft rustle of 500 count thread sheets, Stella felt the bed dip behind her and a low rumble fill the early hours of the morning. Scully's voice is raspy and sleep-rough when she murmurs from the other side of the bed.

"There better be coffee."

Stella's lips quirk at that.

Placing her own cup of coffee down on the bedside table, Stella's footsteps are quiet against the rug as she makes her way to the coffee station in the corner of the room. Having brewed the pot only 10 minutes prior, the liquid would still be quite hot.

Stella knew that Scully not only _craved_ coffee but, that it was pretty much a necessity in their line of work. The last thing she wanted on her hands was a grumpy redhead who would quietly pout for half the morning. With her bottom lip propped out— plump and red and enticing, all Stella would be able to think about is swiping her tongue across her bottom lip, undoubtedly moaning into the kiss and sucking it between her-

 _Yeah_ , that would be distracting.

Scully's mouth was already watering when she accepted the coffee from Stella, letting her fingers trail across the back of the other woman's palm, a gentle caress, a lingering touch before pulling her coffee closer towards her and wrapping slim digits around the warm cup.

"So," The younger woman raised her chin, taking a sip of the warm liquid. "Did I win?"

Stella huffed a laugh and walked back around to grab her own cup of coffee that was rapidly cooling on the bedside table.

"By default."

Scully leaned her head against Stella's silk covered shoulder once she was settled back in the bed, humming as she mulled over her next words. "Let me guess...you want a re-match?"

"You know I do."


End file.
